tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toad
Toad *'Class': GWR 20-ton brakevan Toad is a Great Western brakevan who escaped from scrap with Oliver and Isabel. Bio Toad worked with Oliver on the Great Western Railway before being threatened with the prospect of scrapping. Oliver, Toad, and an autocoach named Isabel ran away for the greener pastures of the North Western Railway, but Oliver ran out of coal en route. Luckily, they were rescued by Douglas and brought back to Sodor, where Toad asked to be Douglas' brakevan to thank him. When S. C. Ruffey began to start a trend of disrespecting the engines, Toad had the idea for Oliver to show Scruffey and his lieutenants the error of their ways. This turned out better than expected, for Oliver pulled S. C. Ruffey apart and won back the respect of the trucks. In the television series, Toad was tired of always going backwards and wanted to be a leader for a change. The trucks decided to teach Toad to be careful what he wishes for by breaking away from Oliver on Gordon's Hill, and as a result, he narrowly avoids James, crashes into some level crossing gates, and stops by taking a plunge into a pond. Afterwards, Toad decides that always going backwards isn't bad after all. Later in the series, Toad was with Oliver up in the hills when they asked Gordon if he needed some help. Persona Unlike the rest of the trucks, Toad is devoutly respectful of the engines - he even addresses them as "Mr." - and incredibly polite. Toad is also somewhat imaginative and a bit of an optimist. Basis Toad is based on a GWR Standard 20-ton brakevan. Livery Toad is painted grey with "GW 56831" written on the side in white. Appearances Railway Series * "Enterprising Engines" (does not speak) * "Oliver the Western Engine" Television series * Season 3 - Escape (does not speak) and Oliver Owns Up (cameo) * Season 4 - Toad Stands By and Mind that Bike (cameo) * Season 5 - Gordon and the Gremlin (cameo), Oliver's Find, and Busy Going Backwards * Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo), and Snow Engine * Season 12 - Gordon Takes a Short Cut He was to appear in the sixth season, but was was cut out for unknown reasons. He also cameoed in two eighth season songs. Trivia * Toad's name originates from a nickname given to brakevans on the Great Western Railway. * In the television series, Toad remains Oliver's brakevan. * Toad's original Learning Curve model incorrectly stated that he was a 16-ton brakevan. * Toad's model, without a face, is on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (re-introduced in 2006) * Bandai Tecs * TOMY/TrackMaster * Take-Along * Hornby * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:ToadRWS.jpg File:Toad3.jpg File:Oliver'sFind24.png Image:Toad.jpg File:ScrapToad.png Image:SnowEngine40.png|Toad in Season 7 Image:SnowEngine61.png|Toad derails File:BusyGoingBackwards17.jpg|Toad is grubby File:BusyGoingBackwards14.jpg|Toad in the pond File:Oliver'sFind34.png|Toad with the derailed trucks File:BusyGoingBackwards5.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards7.jpg File:ToadStandsBy14.jpg File:GordonTakesAShortcut13.jpg|Oliver and Toad with CGI faces in the twelfth season Image:Fish(Season8)19.jpg|Toad's shut-eye face on a truck File:ERTLToad.jpg|ERTL Toad File:HornbyToad.jpg|Hornby Toad File:Take-AlongToad.jpg|Take-Along Toad File:WoodenToad.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Toad File:RealToad.jpg|Real Toad Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway